Kioshi's Loneliness
by depressedbakura
Summary: This is a short perview of my comic/manga Sorano. The drawings are cuter then my writing ^_^ sorry. its about a young boy (12) who finds himself in a drak world, alone and confused


I thought I'd start off with a bit out of my comic Sorano. So that you aren't lost in the story, I'll explain that previously, the boy named Kioshi is in a comma and is dreaming a world of war, prejudice and hate. He wakes up in an apartment wearing a black circle hung on a string around his neck. Inside the dark circle is a young confused teenage boy. The elders have given the name Sorano (of the sky) to the pendent. Legend says that the one with a heart full of pure sin will resurrect, with Sorano hanging on his neck, and will save the whole Elvin race.  
  
Currently a war that has been going on for over 200 years is destroying the human race. Year 378 AW shows the short patients of the elves for the humans. They swarm whole countries in matters of weeks, destroying every human in their path.  
  
A girl by the name of Mika finds a young, naked boy knocked unconscious. She brings him back to her home where an elf by the name of Joben cares for him. Kioshi finds himself doubting the world he's in. Confused and angered he ends up getting cut by the young Mika. Out of the cuts rises a hand, along with a voice begging for Kioshi to let go. Kioshi (now freaking out) is forced unconscious again.  
  
This time waking up he meets PD140 (Pro-Dual 140). He meets the "ever so obsessed" female, elf Kiko. Also the timid, male, elf Akeno has taken interest in Kioshi and begins to develop a special bond with him. Last, but not least, the dark, dangerously quite, Kimi. Kimi explains her hatred to the world and her hatred to herself. She's a mix between an Elf and a Fairy, which can sometimes become a strong obstacle for her.  
Setting: PD140 and Kioshi are fleeing from base in the car. They are being chased by Blackies (a sort of police for the elves, they wear all black and work best at night)  
  
Kiko switching to a faster gear watches Mika pouting in the back of the car. "You know Mika. we can't afford miscalculations like that." She tries to put a bounce in her voice, so not to upset Mika any further. "Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and drive." Mika forces herself off her seat and begins to open the laptop between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat. She slams the laptop open and pounds in Sorano.  
  
" We can tell Kioshi about Sorano here in the car." " Good idea." Smirks Akeno, also trying not to upset Mika any more then she is. Silence fills that car as Mika scrolls down skimming for information about Sorano. Her eye catches a link and clicks on it. "Hey.um it says here that Sorano is a 4 billion year old pendent that fell from the sky. Does that make any sense to you guys?" She looks at Kiko and Akeno. (They are both elves, so they'd know the history about Sorano) "Uh. Yeah, that sounds about right. Mom used to tell us about it. That Sorano is the Elvin savor and will bring peace to the whole Elvin race." Said Akeno. "I remember her telling us that it was rumored that a teenage boy's sprit lives in Sorano. They say that is why it can become very violent when protecting a loved one." Kiko hesitates and looks over to Kioshi. His chin resting in his hand he stares out the window. "Hey! Kioshi, you listening? Sigh Probably went through one ear and out the other."  
  
Where am I? - Kioshi thinks to himself. I want to go home. But not back to his home, back to where he came from. (So far he has had a hand grow out of his arm, had a leg grow out of his knee, heard voices, witnessed a murder, blew up a building and was hit on by a guy.) This is insane! I've only been here for a few hours. I hate this..  
"Hey. Kioshi?" Sorano whispered so not to startle Kioshi. " Are you mad at me?"  
  
"Huh?" Kioshi looks down in disappointment, and sees the glowing circle. "Oh.it's you. What do you want."  
  
"Well.are you? Mad at me I mean." Sorano tried to hide himself in the folds of Kioshi's shirt. Kioshi looks out the window and ignores Sorano. "Leave me alone." "I'll take that as a yes." Sorano sighed. "Kioshi! Honestly, I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm sorry! Lets start over; I'll try not to pierce your skin anymore. Okay?"  
  
Kioshi, shocked, leaned over, "No! t-that's not it.Tch! Forget it." Kioshi leaned on the side of the seat, letting the cold window touch his cheek. He looked out and saw a night with out a sky. Darkness and no moon, no city, no homes, no people. He moved his eyes to the side to glance at his friends. To his surprise, they were all staring at him. (Except Kiko, who was driving)  
  
"What?" "Oh.um," Mika bit her tongue trying to figure out what to say, " I don't wanna sound rude er' any thing.. but wh-who are you talking to?" "Oh that's not rude, I'm talking to Sorano. The little idiot is trying to. well any ways sorry about his wining." "Um.listen Kioshi, no one. is speaking." her eyes traveled down Kioshi and focused on Sorano. "Oh.?" Kioshi was now trembling and was ready to cry. I wanna go home! I hate this! I HATE THIS!  
  
Akeno stared at Kioshi with concerned eyes. Poor kid.. Akeno turned his head away from the rest of them, but once in awhile glanced back at Kioshi. (Who was crying, but you could barely hear him) He's left out here, unaware of himself, unaware of his surroundings. Akeno closed his eyes and remembered a time when he was only a kid. When Akeno was a baby he was abandoned on the outskirts of a fairy city. He was adopted into a family that already had another adopted child. (Kiko) The two of them were close. Both being elves, that had some powers that the fairies did not. The children had a hard time, especially Akeno. But big sister Kiko was always there for him when he was being picked on. Kioshi has no one.Akeno realized Kioshi needed someone to care about him, like how Kiko cared for himself.  
  
"Were in a NRS zone!" Kiko smiled as she stopped the car. "They can't track us now. Come on the sun's about to rise, lets go watch, Akeno!" She smiled and hopped out of the car.  
  
Akeno got out and saw Kioshi leaning on the opposite side of the car. Spontaneously, Akeno grabbed Kioshi's arm and pulled him close to his chest. It was silent, and Akeno kept tightening his grip on Kioshi. Some how, in Akeno's unconscious mind he had a space that needed to be filled. Holding Kioshi filled his heart with an overwhelming love for the young boy in his arms. The warmth filled his body, starting in the chest and filling to the fingers, and toes and finally to the openings of his eyes, where a dizzy, haze hit Akeno.  
  
Kioshi was in a panic at first. Shocked at the fact a boy, only a year older then him was holding him so lovingly. But the tightness of Akeno's grip pushed all the dull air in Kioshi's lungs out. Suffocating for a few seconds, and then feeling a sensation flow through his veins. The feeling was so strong; he swore if he'd look at his arm, all veins with in would be pulsing. Akeno's grip loosened and sweet, cool air slowly filled Kioshi, giving him another beautiful sensation. Kioshi panted a little. He was shocked and happy at the same time. Feelings flew through his body like colors on a cuddle fish. His lungs, which were spacing for air, were relaxing and unready tears fluttered off Kioshi's face and onto Akeno's arms. 


End file.
